Generally, when a user brushes his or her teeth with a toothbrush, the user may find brushing to be time consuming and not entertaining. Also, even when a user brushes his or her teeth with a musical toothbrush, the user may be confined to the same music. This reduces the amount of excitement that a user may have while brushing his or her teeth. Over time, this may cause the user to avoid brushing for the recommended time period and increase bad brushing habits.
Further, when a user brushes his or her teeth, the user is not able to determine his or her brushing habits. For example, the user may brush one side of his or her teeth longer than another side, or may not spend sufficient time brushing his or her teeth. Also, professionals, such as dentists, oral hygienist, etc., are not currently able to verify whether the user of the toothbrush is brushing his or her teeth according to the recommendations of the professional or the recommendations from the American Dental Association®.
Thus, an interactive toothbrush may be beneficial to increase the enjoyment and monitor the brushing habits while a user is brushing his or her teeth.